To Find You Again
by ali-chan15
Summary: This is a little random oneshot that I decided to write while working on chapter 10 of my series fic that's in progress. I hope you like it and please let me know what you really think abou it in the reviews.....


A/N: In the process of writing the next chapter of **Hate me now, love me later** I realized that I had another idea that didn't follow any part of the story in any sense, so I made it a one shot. It's called **To Find You Again**. It's all really good for now, but after writing this I realized that I can't keep writing anything other than the main fic that I'm working on. I'm sorry for putting up yet another story before I finish the series, but I couldn't go on because this idea was running around in my head. I hope that you like this as well and to let you know, I'm not making a sequel to this. I end it kind of like my other one shot, but the context of the fic is really quite different. Once again, I hope you enjoy this one shot.

Disclaimer: Never. It's quite that simple.

**To Find You Again**

Makai

Another day, another day without you. If you were here, I'd be so much happier. Kurama, I never should have left you. How wrong could I be? You need to be with me. After all, we agreed that after 3 months of being apart that we could get back together. Time moves at a quicker pace down here than in Ningenkai, so a month up there is two down here. For 6 months I'm stuck here. It's been 4 months down here, only two more to go. Luckily, Mukuro is keeping me busy. When I've had time off, or when I get off work, I start to think about you. Kurama, I wonder if you go my letters because you haven't written back yet. I want to come home, my real home with you and see you again. Why won't you let me see you Kurama?

Ningenkai

I wonder how you are. I got your letters and can't bring myself to respond to them. I don't exactly know why. Normally I would have, but Hiei, it's hard to bring myself to see you again. If you stay away, I don't feel so guilty. I've lead you on and I feel horrible about it. Why can't you get the hint that I don't want you around? Hiei, I'm probably going to get another letter soon. I'll respond. I don't want to hurt you Hiei, but I Just can't be around you anymore. Please leave Hiei. I know I'll hurt you, but please don't make this any harder than it is. I want you, but I can't love you like you want me to. Come and see me, I want you. I just thought that I decided that I wasn't in love with you. I can't really love my best friend, can I? I picked up a pen and looked for a piece of paper. To hell with it. I'm writing you back now and telling you again how I really feel. That I honestly love yo. I know that this time it won't be a lie, but this time it is true.

Makai

Kurama,

Today I got your letter. I'm happy that you love me. Did you ever doubt yourself? I didn't exactly know how I felt about you for a long time. It must've been the first time that when I accidently fell on top of you, did I realize that I loved you. Kurama, I need you to know that I plan on keeping my promise to you and come back in 3 weeks to see you again. With the letter was longer but I have stuff that I have to do.

Love you and I'll see you soon,

Hiei

Ningenkai

'Hiei,' I thought folding up the newly sent letter,'You never figured out that I just now practically now fell in love with you.' I looked at the letter again. That's right, 3 weeks my time before you return. How often do you think about me? I'm thinking about you constantly nowadays. Thank you for always loving me Hiei. I'm looking forward to the next 3 weeks being over.

Makai- 4 weeks later

2 more weeks then I can see you again

Ningenkai- 2 weeks later

1 more week then I can see you again.

Makai- I week later

I can see you in just another week Kurama. I'll see you in just a short amount of time, my fox.

Ningenkai- a few days later

In just a few days I'll see you again my love. You are my Hiei and I get to see you soon.

Makai- a week later

I'm coming home to see you! I can't wait to be held in your arms again, Kurama!

Ningenkai- the end of the week

You're coming home today. I can't wait to see you again.

Kurama's House- Hiei POV

I walked up and was going to ring the doorbell when it suddenly swung open. You were standing there with a little smile on your face. You opened the door further to let me walk in. I hadn't grown any at all. I'd trained to become stronger and I really was. There was just something about seeing you that made my heart melt. When I walked inside you shut the door behind me and pulled me into an embrace. "Welcome home Hiei," he said into my hair. "I missed you so much that I was going crazy." I pulled away and looked into Kurama's eyes. It was my turn to hug him. "I missed you too." I pulled away and stood on tip-toe to reach your lips. When I kissed you, the world dissolved and left only us. When you kissed me back, for what seemed like an eternity, I was a joyous fire-ice demon. The icy demeanor I usually held up melted from your touch. 'Please don't leave me again,' I thought still holding tightly in your arms.

Kurama's POV

When I suddenly pulled away, I noticed that my eyes were teary. I never meant for you to really leave, and now I realize how much I really love you

Fin

A/N: So what did you think? I really appriciate the fact that you review even my one shots and to know that you like my writing when you review. Otherwise why would you be reading the fic in the first place right? I'm happy with this one shot and didn't have to do multiple drafts to get it right. does a happy dance I hope you found this a different style from what I normally do, and liked it a bit more. I hope to see my faithful readers review please and know that I'm working on the next chapter and it's around 35 done. Sorry for the delay of the chapter, but with my multiple drafts, I'm still not quite happy with the rest of the chapter just yet. I'll see you soon and hopefully it is for my series and not another one shot. Ja!


End file.
